Just Another Day
by InspectorRunge
Summary: While driving through the empty streets, Hirano spots a refuge that will make the rest uncomfortable during their stay.


Once more they needed to leave their temporal shelter since they had already gaining back their energies, there was nothing more in that place that could be useful for them; now the small group of survivors drive carefully down the nearly empty street, some moving cadavers walk without notice them, in one moment the guns expert suddenly recognizes the neighborhood.

"Ah! Miss. Marikawa please turn left here, there's a place we could use."

"What place is it Hirano?" Rei asks.

"You will see." He gives a little evil laugh.

"Is not a weird places, is it?" Questions a distrustful Saya.

"Of course not!"

They arrive to a big store that sells video games, comics, anime, manga and related stuff to it, the place seems to be free of the infecteds.

"**I knew it was one of your strange places, why the hell you have brought us here fat-ass?"**

The angered pink haired girl waist no time in choking said boy.

"Wai..wait Takagi, there is a shooting range in the basement of the store."

"Really?"

"Yes, I used to come here to hang out, talking with others shooters, I could teach you how to improve your skills on guns besides there are also food stands in there so we can avast and who else know what we could use from there."

"Alright, seems a good idea, lest spend some days here." The leader seconds the plan.

*Grunt* "Fine! But if you try anything weird..." Saya threatens him with a fist raised.

"I won't, I swear, hehehe".

There were a few of 'them' inside, they get rid off them quickly and separate to make sure that they weren't more of it; once the building was clear they divided on their own to explore what the store has to offer. After a while the voice of Marikawa shouts out to call her companions, in some minutes they are all gathered at the costumes section which to surprise of some, it has a pole right in front of the dressing rooms, before any of the students could say something the voluptuous nurse speaks her mind.

"Look at all these clothes guys! Aren't they look cool? How about if we try them on? I'm kind of tire of using the same."

"YAY! Lest play to dress up". Alice cheers to the idea.

"That.. That sounds like a good idea..." Says Rei nervously. "Although I don't think we could use something here."

"Oh, don't be like that, I'm sure there will be nice stuff."

"More importantly... what's with that thing there?" Saya asks bluntly.

"Ahh that! Is just a dance pole." Kohta simply replies with a smile.

"A dance pole?"

"Is not what you think, is used to just joke around and is mostly by the boys so..."

"Hirano have you ever used?" Ask the designated driver.

"Yes, is not really difficult actually, let me show you."

So the fat bastard walks towards the large pole and grasp a hand on it, he does a spin first before jumping high placing his other hand and wrapping a leg, he swirls on the metal tube, attaching his other limbs he arches his back as his legs go upper ending being upside down, he gets down like that, there he gracefully moves with the expertness of a high quality stripper that, for the luck of his fellow students, he doesn't remove his clothes, he's clearly in a state of ecstasy , shaking his well rounded butt, later for the final act he goes up again and descends swirling, once on the ground he keeps going down separating his legs, the fabric of his pants hugs his full ass nicely.

When finished only Marikawa and Alice are clapping, the others simply stare in some disbelif at their smiling friend who is now making reverences.

"I don't know if to be amazed or sad." Takeshi is the firs to state.

"He's really good." The calm girl comments in amusement.

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me." Saya adds

"That was quite impressive but I can't help to feel that my pride as a woman has been hurt a little." Rei finish.

"That was so cool that I want to try it."

The blonde woman directs to the center and begins to dance, to the luck of the girls, and to the disappointment of the boys, she doesn't take off her clothes either, her movements a little clumsy so she asks the unexpected stripper for help.

For the next days the group is instructed in the handling of fire-guns under the hard lead of 'Captain' Kohta Hirano who order his 'subordinates' with an iron fist showing his dark side, the only exception of Alice to whom he couldn't suppress his desires of talk to her sweetly and hug her when she hitted a target (the slighty bigger soldier uniform that she was wearing influenced a little in it); of course Saya couldn't suppress too her needs of hit their tyrant teacher when he crossed the line or hugged the little girl too much.

During their time of relaxation they wander around the place taking advantage of the situation grabbing whatever they want and later they reunited again to eat, in one of these time that Alice finds something very interesting in the comics area therefore she's now running to meet the rest.

"Takashi! Kohta! Look look what I found!. "

She gets close giggling with innocence and pureness emanating from her, when stopping she helds the object in her hands with her arms streched.

"Isn't an amazing coincidence?"

The object in question is a manga in which cover are drawn two teens who resemble is identical to Takeshi and Kohta, they have their arms across the other's shoulders smiling as they walk on the street, the happiness on the gun expert suddenly fades away.

Alice where did you get that? The bespectacled boy asks nervously.

"From one of the shelves in the manga section, it quickly caught my eye so I had to bring it so we can all read it!."

The little girl responds naively, ignoring the worry of the other who notices a label in one of the corners.

"Ah! it says that is only for adults so we cannot read!, to bad, we have to returned to..."

Suddenly the small book is taken way by Saeko.

"Let me see it, maybe is not as bad as it seems."

She turns it around to read the explanation on the back then flips the pages, stopping at one.

"It's a romance story between the two characters, huh, is explicit."

The two male students glance at the other and quickly make distance between them, sinking their heads in shame and sorrow.

"I knew it was a bad thing since the beginning." The fat soldier mumbles.

"It's not a big deal, is only a fantasize." She looks another page. "I wonder if the anatomy is accurate too."

The kendo expert teases gazing at her partners's crotches, feeling her piercing eyes they cover their parts, the leader hurries in his own defense.

"HEY! I have a good size!"

"Miss. Busujima you should be more consider with that subject, men are sensitive about their size no matter what age they have."

"I said that I'm of a good size!"

"So I really can't read it?"

"Well, we could omit the explicit parts." Suggests Marikawa.

"Never, I will not allow to summit her to such a thing!."

The young soldier shoots as he press Alice against his chest; there is a brief conversation about that ended with the logical reason that since she's not affected bu her father's death, a gay romance story wouldn't cause any effect however someone has to be with her so she doesn't see the sexual parts.

For what rested of the time they stayed in the shop the boys avoided contact as much as possible.


End file.
